Patients with fructose intolerance, histidinemia, maple syrup urine disease, homocystinuria, organic acidurias and hyperammonemias are placed on trial diets to omit or maintain at low levels intake of those amino acids or their precursors whose accumulation in toxic levels results in severe neurological and mental derangements.